Frivolity
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Soi Fong laments over her new hairstyle, and gets a little pick-me-up from her favorite person. One shot YoruichixSoi Fong


Soi Fong liked to keep her hair short. It was for convenience, because it was such a hassle to have long hair. Long hair was practically a death wish in the heat of battle. Having to pull your hair out of your face while moving at light speed was beyond ridiculous, and dangerous. Not to mention she didn't have the time to keep it in check—hair maintenance was for the foolish and time-able. So with these reasons Soi Fong cut her hair diligently each month, making sure her performance was not affected by any frivolous excess hair.

At least, these were the reasons she was focusing on right now.

Soi Fong was a diligent little fighter, a diligent little Chinese girl, and she took on the responsibilities and traditions of both these things. She cut her hair in the typical Chinese fashion and cut it short for the typical fighter. However, in combination it made for a terrible hairstyle.

Soi Fong glumly walked down the corridor, sagging her shoulders a bit but keeping her head high. Quickly she tried brushing her short straight bangs behind her ear, but they failed to stay in place. It was only a millimeter, but Soi Fong's head drooped a bit. She silently kicked herself for being such a spoiled brat. How dare she think about something as vain as her hair? She was a fighter! She was one of the main guards protecting Shihouin Yoruichi-sama! She didn't have the time or luxury to be so..._conceited _about something no one really cared about! She brought her head back up and walked with a little more 'umph' to it. She clapped her feet against the wooden floor with strong steps and inhaled a large breath.

Taking a right turn she ended up back into her own quarters, where she continued to slam and stomp her way through to her room, trying whole-heartedly to be done with the subject and to think about other things. Productive things.

Ah! Of course! Soi Fong suddenly remembered she needed to write a letter to her family. Being in the Court Guards didn't allow her much time with her family. In fact, being in the military didn't give her much time with her family, and so it was only proper that as the last of her remaining siblings she wrote to her family at least once a month.

Despite what would seem a tragic thing for most, Soi Fong didn't much mind the separation from her family. She saw it as an honor to be so busy with the Court Guards, and to be trained by The Great Yoruichi-sama, that it didn't really bother her that she never had any vacation nor time off. Though she was sometimes reluctant and ashamed to admit it, Yoruichi-sama was the only person she really cared for. Her family gave her the splendid training of course, but it was Yoruichi-sama that gave her a little something extra. Soi Fong couldn't quite put her finger on it, but whenever she thought about her amazing leader she could never stop the smile that seemed to grow over her stern features.

Yoruichi-sama was her one and only; the sun to her flower. Why care about the other flowers about you when you have sun to uphold you and give you all the sustenance you need?

Soi Fong drew her hand over her mouth, straightening out the smile that had once again unknowingly crept up on her face. She cleared her throat and began her letter. She told her family about her new training, new developed weapons, her latest success on the last hollow operation and the weather; that took up about a small paragraph. She finished by glorifying her leader, and talking for the rest of the page about how amazing 'Shihouin-dono' was. She didn't dare mention that she was able to call her 'Yoruichi-sama' because of the shock it would give her family. She glowed in pride as she recalled the reason for the name.

"_I see a lot of potential in you, so you can call me whatever you like." Yoruichi told her newest member, smiling as she leaned back into her seat. Soi Fong gazed at her wide-eyed, nearly dropping her jaw in astonishment._

_After gathering up her self-respect she swallowed and looked up at the woman with golden eyes._

_"May I then call you...Yoruichi-sama?" she asked shyly, barely daring to keep her head up._

_"Ahh! You're so stubborn! Fine, just call me whatever you like." Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders and let out a monstrous sigh. She leaned backwards and rested on her hands. Soi Fong smiled and lowered her head in a bow. Already she was loving her new job._

Soi Fong shook her head, trying to shake off the ever-present smile when those thoughts were roused. Of course in shaking her head, she felt the small pieces of hair flick into her face, and she couldn't help but sigh in her grief.

She just didn't like it.

She picked up a small mirror and held it up. Once again, she saw the young plain face with the same awful haircut. Her forehead wrinkled in gloominess and frustration, and she absent-mindedly picked up a small lock of black hair. She fiddled with it, and wondered to herself just how long it would take to have it grow back.

Just then she felt something cold snap at her neck. She jumped in shock and the mirror flew from her hands.

"Gotcha!" shouted an amused and familiar voice.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fong grappled for her bearings and tried to settle herself down. Just how did she manage to enter her room without Soi Fong even getting a weird feeling?

"Haha!" Yoruichi guffawed. "You're so easy to get!" she laughed and tugged on Soi Fong's hair. Soi Fong was surprised before she had the chance to be embarrassed at having her leader see her with her new God-awful haircut. Yoruichi dropped her hand before Soi Fong grew a small blush at the contact and then pulled on her own hair. "You copying me or something? Guess we're kinda twins now huh?" Yoruichi grinned wickedly and Soi Fong raised her hand to her hair again, softly touching the patch of hair Yoruichi only previously handled. She fingered her soft hair and gave a small smile. She giggled and Yoruichi smiled wider.

"You gotta lotta nerve doing that. Should I punish you?" she joked about, but Soi Fong's face grew very nearly serious. Yoruichi jumped on her before giving her young protégée a chance and began to tickle her. Soi Fong laughed aloud but then immediately covered her mouth. "Oho! C'mon, I know you wanna laugh! I know you wanna!" she teased and continued with her playful torture.

Soi Fong struggled and giggled underneath the older woman until finally she was released.

"Well once again, that was just too easy. Aren't you ever going to fight against me?" she questioned, raising her arms above her head and yawning loudly.

"I could never fight against Yoruichi-sama, nor would I ever want to." Soi Fong squared her shoulders seriously and set her gaze on her own personal God enamored strength.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Yoruichi smiled softly and walked over to Soi Fong. She brought her hand to plop onto her head and rubbed against the clean cut hair. "I think it's cute. Long hair's overrated, right?" she grinned, and Soi Fong couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Right!" she smiled and Yoruichi let her hand fall to rest on the younger girl's cheek. She kissed her lightly on each cheek, and Soi Fong gulped and tried to somehow stop the blood that was rushing to her face by thinking of the twelve most gruesome ways to kill an enemy. Yoruichi smiled and turned to leave the room.

"Training's early tomorrow! Don't be late!" she called out as she left Soi Fong's room.

"Yes Yoruichi-sama!" she called back and bowed out of practice. She smiled to herself as she closed the letter and pressed the hot wax to seal it. She knew the next morning training wouldn't well begin until after 10 o'clock, after Yoruichi woke up. But she would be there on time and diligently waiting at 4 in the morning. It was what she always did, and always hoped to do.

* * *

Author's Note: A request for Soi FongxYoruichi, hope it was satisfactory. I'm thinking of doing another one, 'cause I liked doing this one. I hope they're in character enough, I don't always mess around with these two, so I'm out of practice. I spell it Soi Fong, just because the translations I read write it that way, but I think the manga spells it Soi Fon, so sorry if that annoys you. 

Um, I think that's it. Have a good day all!


End file.
